1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a PC switchgear cabinet with electronic components, a work shelf and a visual display unit.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing developments in the field of control and the field of communications, such PC switchgear cabinets are used with increasing frequency. All required components are placed into a specially designed switchgear cabinet housing. The work shelf is preferably housed in the switchgear cabinet so it can be pulled out, and is therefore defined by the size of the cross section of the switchgear cabinet. However, particularly elaborately designed pull-outs exist, whose work and storage surface can be increased in the pulled-out state. These pull-outs are not only expensive, but continue to be limited in their surface area.
As they have been put to use, these customary PC switchgear cabinets are now required to work together with further peripheral devices, for which the conventional PC cabinet does not have space. The same applies to the testing devices required for maintenance and/or repairs, and finally the housing of the required electronic components in the PC switchgear cabinet is limited to a fixed installation system.
It is one object of this invention to provide a switchgear cabinet of the type mentioned above but which is considerably more flexible in the space availability for peripheral devices and for which the system layout for the electronic components can be more generously designed.
In accordance with this invention, this object is attained because the PC switchgear cabinet includes a lower element, designed as switchgear cabinet, a center element, which can be used as work and/or storage shelf, and a visual display unit arranged on the center element.
The switchgear cabinet as the lower element can be embodied in the conventional way in the form of various systems of built-in units and can be integrated into the PC switchgear cabinet. The top of the work and/or storage area can be laid out independently of the dimensions of the switchgear cabinet, so that there is sufficient space for peripheral devices. With a work surface of sufficient size it is possible to place peripheral devices, such as a keyboard, scanner, and the like, on the work and/or storage shelf in addition to the visual display unit. The same applies to required testing devices in case of maintenance or repair. The components or devices to be placed into the PC switchgear cabinet are housed in the lower element designed as a switchgear cabinet, which preferably is designed as a separate conventional switchgear cabinet with appropriate systems of built-in units, and which can also receive peripherals such as printers and the like.
In one embodiment the lower element embodied as a switchgear cabinet contains the electronic components, and thus the stability of the novel PC switchgear cabinet is improved.
In accordance with one embodiment, the switchgear cabinet can be closed off by a cabinet door which has a viewport and can be locked by a locking device. However, this should not be considered to be a limitation of the embodiment of the switchgear cabinet. The switchgear cabinet can also have inserts, device supports which can be pulled out, and the like.
In accordance with a further embodiment, the work and/or storage shelf used as the center element can be a part of the switchgear cabinet and cover the top of the switchgear cabinet. However, the work and/or storage shelf can also close off the top of the switchgear cabinet as a separate center element and can be connected with it.
In accordance with another embodiment, the work and/or storage shelf projects past the switchgear cabinet and the visual display unit on three sides. These are the front of the switchgear cabinet and the two adjoining sides of the switchgear cabinet. In that case the switchgear cabinet can be placed against a wall.
In another embodiment, there is an electrical connection of the visual display unit, and possibly peripheral or testing devices, and the top of the switchgear cabinet and the work and/or storage shelf have cable duct openings which are aligned with each other.
The PC switchgear cabinet in accordance with a further embodiment offers additional operating ease because the visual display unit is connected, rotatable around a vertical axis, with the work and/or storage shelf, and/or the top of the switchgear cabinet by a rotating element.
If an extensible draw-out shelf is contained in the area of the part of the work and/or storage shelf assigned to the front of the switchgear cabinet, it is then possible to provide an additional work shelf and/or storage shelf in a simple way when needed just in the work area of the work shelf and/or storage shelf.
Working at the PC switchgear cabinet can be matched to customary office furniture, for example desks, because the work and/or storage shelf is embodied as a furniture top.